H. Baxter Bruchs
H. Baxter Bruchs (born Henry Baxter Bruchs on July 28, 1949) is an actor known for his recurring roles in the sitcoms Ranford Road (1967−69), The Femley Brothers (1971−76), and a main role in the sitcom The Wardans of Prescaderna Hills (1982−90). He is also known for his role as a bartender in the sitcom Frank & Amos. Early life and family Bruchs was born on July 28, 1949 to Esther Balmell-Bruchs and William Bruchs. One of his brothers was the late Steve Bruchs, who died in 2006. Bruchs began showing interest in acting at age six. Career Bruchs made his acting debut in 1962, playing son to John Broward in the film Outlaw Tammerson. That was followed by the 1964 film Watch Every Way and the 1965 film Grennazo Hill Blues. In 1967, he appeared in the sitcom Ranford Road opposite Anthony Broward and Toby Mackar. He made six appearances on the show from 1967 to 1969. Femley Brothers In the 1970s, Bruchs joined the cast of Femley Brothers, where he played the Femleys' "unbearable" neighbor, Antonio Decarron. He was a recurring cast member during all seasons. One of his catchphrases on the show was "Hello, there, good ol' Femleys!" Bruchs used the catchphrase both on-screen and off-screen; he used the catchphrase to greet co-star William Harter. It was on the set of Femley Brothers that Bruchs and Harter became friendsH Baxter Bruchs interview, May 15, 2008. When not taping episodes, Bruchs and Harter would play games, joke, and laugh. The Wardans of Prescaderna Hills When Femley Brothers ended in 1976, Bruchs went on to have a major role in the 1980 film Holiday in Intpark, in which he played Russell Haapens. In 1982, he was cast as Robert Wardan in the sitcom The Wardans of Prescaderna Hills. He was on the show from 1982 to 1990, and was the second-oldest main cast member, after John F. Braggour. The role of Robert Wardan was originally supposed to be played by Andy Hallbell, and Bruchs was originally supposed to appear in the first three episodes, but Hallbell left the show after the third episode, and Bruchs was told that he would replace him as Robert Wardan. Bruchs also suggested to the producers that they hire Drew Herbenn and Stuart O'Olum. By the time the first season ended in 1983, Bruchs was tired of working with co-star Xavier Soloum, and requested that the producers write his (Soloum's) character off the show. Bruchs's wish was granted, only because the producers were also tired of Soloum and his attitude problem. By the time the second season began in autumn of 1983, Bruchs had wanted his charater Robert to spend more time at home with his family, and he also requested some cast changes. As a result of Bruchs's request, Olanda Simmons, who played Bruchs's wife, and Max Pleuback, who played his neighbor, were dropped from the cast. Bruchs requested that Amanda Fahrbey replace Simmons as his wife. Bruchs also requested that William Harter guest star in an episode of the show; unfortunately, Harter turned down the role because he was working on another project. A "made-up" news broadcast stated in spring 1984 that Bruchs would not return as Robert Wardan in autumn of 1984. Bruchs told newspapers that the broadcast was "100% false", that he had no intention of leaving his most successful show since The Femley Brothers. True to his word, Bruchs did return in autumn of 1984, and starred in all episodes of the remaining seasons. By the time spring of 1990 rolled around, Bruchs was tired of the show, and, luckily for him, so were the show's producers. After about eight seasons on the air, Wardans ended. After Wardans After doing eight seasons of a TV sitcom, Bruchs decided to try his hand at making more films. He made a brief cameo in the Benjo Weaver movie Coach Monday. In 1994, he had a starring role opposite Joey McDowell's younger brother Xavier in Gettin' Outta There. In 1996, he was offered the role of David Frayes in the 1996 film Jackson/Frayes II, but he turned it down; the role was reprised by Greg O'Fennear instead. In the late 1990s, Bruchs decided to take a little break from acting to spend some time at his rented house in Tatros, Welkammon Islands. In 2001, he ended his break and played a rich landowner in the 2002 film Hyller of Strongg City. Two years later, he was cast to be in the sitcom Frank & Amos as the ill-tempered bartender of the bar at which Frank Patrick and Jay Defeauvre's characters are frequent visitors. Bruchs is credited under "starring", but his role is more of a recurring one. Personal life Bruchs is married to his wife of 34 years, Diane. They have one son, James, who is a sportscaster in LeDoux, SalvianaInterview with the Bruchses, 14 May 2009. Bruchs does not smoke cigarettes or drink alcoholH. Baxter Bruchs: "I do not drink alcohol or smoke cigarettes." --- 5 June 2009. Controversies Bruchs has stirred up controversy during the past four years. In September 2006, stands were flooded with newspapers stating that Bruchs threatened to set fire to the oldest Yindartian flag, and Bruchs denied having stated it, telling the press that it was a lie to get Yindartians to avoid watching Frank & Amos. In January 2007, a picture of "Bruchs and Frank Patrick stepping on the Dragoonish flag" circulated via the Internet, and angry people all over Dragoonasag protested and burned Bruchs posters they made. Bruchs appeared before an extremely angry crowd in Winston, Salviana on February 13, 2007, to announce that the picture was "not of what it looked like". In May 2008, a video was spread of Bruchs making fun of the late sportsman Anthony Broward for "being Dragoonish, playing for the Gableton Grizzlies, and having the same first and last name as the actor". After sixteen days of once again being outraged at Bruchs, the Dragoonish people found out that the video of Bruchs making fun of the late Broward was really of a Zinrico man named Gus Wouxenstein (one of their own) playing Bruchs. Two weeks later, Bruchs was happy to find out that the imposter was arrested for mocking a celebrity to cause him/her trouble, which is illegal in Zinrico. He told the press, "That imposter obviously did not know that if he put a video on the Internet, there'd be a good chance law enforcement officials would see it sooner or later." Arrest On October 27, 2009, Bruchs was arrested near Mangden, Zinrico on speeding chargesBreaking News: "Actor H. Baxter Bruchs Arrested in Zinrico", October 28, 2009. According to Mangden Police Officer Walter Fehviak, Bruchs was speeding on Zinrico State Route 12 at 75 miles an hour (the highest speed limit on the road is 55). Bruchs spent three days in jail, and was bailed out by his brother Joseph. References Bruchs Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Humans